


Bicker

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the many many fights that Dan and Gavin have on a semi-daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicker

“It’s raining internet!” Gavin said cheerily as he cut off what his boyfriend was saying to the camera. The military man sighed and frowned, staring daggers into Gavin’s skin.

“I’ve been saying that for the past 5 shots, Gavin, why’d you say it!?” He wasn’t actually mad, Gavin giggled as Dan approached him, trying to be intimidating.

“Hmm? Gavin are you going to answer me? You know I’ve been saying that but you have to act like a prick and steal my fucking line!” He was closing in on Gavin, and the only thing the sandy haired brit did in retaliation was offer a soft peck to Dan’s scruffy face.  
“No you’re not getting off that easy!” Dan said in mock anger as he couldn’t hide his smile, he chased Gavin down in their open field, and grabbed the man’s lab coat sleeve.

“Ahh! Oh god Dan!” Gavin screamed as Dan brushed his hand over Gavin’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He then broke the kiss suddenly to grab Gavin by the middle of his body and hoist him over his shoulder. Shit Dan was strong.

“What are you going!?” Gavin flailed. Dan set him down in front of the camera where he once was.

“So now, you’re going to let me finish my sentence and do the ‘it’s raining internet’ or else.” Gavin smiled.   
“Well hello internet-”  
“It’s raining!”  
“That’s it, you asked for this!” Dan said as he watched Gavin sprint out of frame, he kicked his foot to try and see if he could connect it with any part of Gavin’s body. (He missed.) He then chased Gavin around the field until he caught him, grasped him by the stomach and twirled him around.  
“What am I going to do with you?” He growled in Gavin’s ear. The other man just offered a laugh in retaliation.

—-

Gavin liked to push Dan’s buttons like it was a sport that he could always win. Dan might be able to keep his emotions in check when he was working with the army but there was something about Gavin that would just make his pissed off so easily. This time they were at a movie theater.

“Gavin are you serious you have your own fucking popcorn.”  
“But yours taste better B.” Gavin said matter-of-factly as he reached for another handful of Dan’s popcorn.  
“You, are you serious!? Gavin, all popcorn tastes the same.” Dan sighed as Gavin put a single kernel of popcorn in the middle of his top and bottom teeth so Dan got a good look at it when he snapped his teeth down and ate it in one swoop. Dan rolled his eyes.

“You’re a prick.”  
“I’m your prick.” Gavin smiled as he reached for more popcorn, only to have Dan move it out of the way.  
“Don’t be selfish Dan!”  
“You have your own bloody popcorn!” Dan said as he put the popcorn in a holder a few seats away from him and Gavin.

“Now I have to eat from yours.” Dan said when all of a sudden Gavin was leaned over almost completely on top of him to try and reach the popcorn about 10 feet away from him, even though he had a bag filled to the brim with his own popcorn right next to him.  
“You just love to piss me off don’t you?” Gavin just smiled at him with a mouth full of popcorn.

——

They fight too, you know. Sometimes it’s hard to tell the difference between a fight and Gavin just trying to start something.

“I don’t like it.” Gavin said when Dan showed him his new motorcycle.  
“Well I do.” Dan said as he thrusted a helmet into Gavin’s arms.  
“No. Dan I’m being serious. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“No I’m not! You haven’t even seen me ride this thing.”  
“Dan if you get into an accident then you’re done for.”

“Oh please Gavin, I’m in danger all the time when I go away-”  
“Exactly Dan! Exactly! You go away and then when you come home you’re supposed to be safer, not in the same amount of danger!”  
“I think you’re just being difficult.” Dan threw his leg around his motorcycle and started it up. Gavin put the helmet on and hopped on the back, arms tightly around Dan’s waist as they sped off. (Gavin learned to just let Dan do his thing, considering the motorcycle rides were nice.)

—-

“When are you going to get your driver’s license?”   
“When you sell your motorcycle.” Dan frowned.  
“You’re weird.”  
“You’re weirder.”  
“Name one weird thing I’ve done.” Gavin paused and Dan laughed at his concentrated face.  
“You get angry at me for stupid things.”  
“Stupid- Gavin you know 90% of our relationship is you pissing me off.” Gavin gasped dramatically.

“Are you trying to insinuate something Daniel?”

“Yes, you’re a prick.” Dan deadpanned. Gavin took the cup of water in his hands and drunk his fingertips into it, then sprayed Dan with some water. Dan jumped out of his seat, thank god they were outside or else he’d have to clean the water from the floor. Dan took his cup of water and threw it onto Gavin, making him squeal and then throw his cup filled with water in retaliation.

“You’re getting us all wet!” Dan faked anger, “You’re not very mature you know.” Gavin pouted his bottom lip and Dan crossed his arms. “Gavin you are not four and I am not a pushover.” Gavin then walked over the Dan and lifted his chin up like he expected Dan to kiss him. Dan muttered a ‘What B?’

“You know what I want.” Gavin said matter of factly and Dan let a snicker escape from his lips.   
“So you fight with me, and instigate mini-fights and then when you don’t want to fight anymore you demand a kiss? Naw.” Dan shook his head but Gavin kept his chin up, smirking. Dan then sighed and leaned down into a slow soft kiss.

“I spoil you.” Dan muttered and Gavin just let out a chuckle in victory.

——

“God fucking damn it Gavin, does it even matter!?” Gavin motioned to the phantom flex and waved his arms spastically, yelling how the shot had to be perfect, how he wanted the angle and how everything was just wrong. Dan sighed.  
“Why do you have to be so OCD over everything?”  
“What? Just because I want it to be perfect doesn’t mean I’m over reacting! Help me move the camera.” Dan slumped, of course he had to be the pack mule and help Gavin move everything. it was all set up fine but Gavin just had to be picky about everything.

“There perfect.”  
“I literally just moved the camera a few centimeters.”  
“Well look, now the light hits it just right.” Dan sighed, he just wanted to get this thing shot and done.

At the end of the shoot, however, no matter how much bickering he and Gavin did, Dan loved the moments when they could just lie down on the grass in the backyard of his grandparent’s house and just look up at the sky with Gavin, holding his hand and staring at the sky. The cold wind was nice, and Dan’s hand was filled with the warmth Gavin was radiating. He could get used to this, Gavin being quiet in a comfortable silence. Dan then took some of the paint on the ground with his free hand and wiped a mark on Gavin cheek.

“What was that for!?” Gavin yelped, the cold of the paint catching him off guard.

“What? I just want to show you that I can be an instigator too.”

Okay so maybe Dan didn’t mind the bickering at all either.


End file.
